The present invention is generally directed to a computer security system and, more particularly, to a centralized, computer-network security management system capable of handling many different kinds of equipment in a standardized format despite differences in the computer security features among the diverse range of computer equipment in the computer network.
With the current-day increase in dependence on information systems for doing business the risk of misuse or sabotage of those systems has grown to be very real. Making the problem more real are the daily news stories of hackers breaking into computers, and computers being infected with viruses. Adding to the risk is the rise in the number of mergers and acquisitions, which has resulted in large numbers of both new system users and potentially disgruntled displaced workers.
To reduce the risk, various technical solutions have been developed, for example the requirement for a password to be entered before logging on to a system. In addition, non-technical solutions have been developed, for example in the form of company policies that mandate the disablement of logon accounts not used for 90 days or more.
These solutions have helped alleviate the problems but have also opened up new ones. The technical solutions have brought with them the need for security administration, and with that has sometimes come incomplete or incompetent administration. There is a need for constant auditing of security systems to ensure compliance. The large number of users and systems makes manual auditing impractical. Larger companies tend to have the additional problem arising from their use of large computer networks containing many different kinds of equipment, each with its own version of security handling features and protocols. These incompatible protocols and the added problem of rapidly changing technical environments on world wide networks have aggravated and impeded the search for a satisfactory solution.
At present, many large companies are saddled with large, complicated information security schemes that contain loopholes and which cannot be supervised and audited effectively. This has increased their vulnerability to unauthorized use of their confidential information systems and databases for industrial espionage or even to sabotage.